No Hablaré Más
by Noomsu
Summary: Song-fic. Regalo a Sakura-Kinomoto-Fan El chico podría ser muy guapo… que ahora temía que fuera un acosador ¡Dios mio! ¡Era la segunda vez que hablaba con él… Bueno, la tercera y ya sabía la historia de mi vida!


**Nat: **Hola! Bien, este es un fic MUY especial para mi... Por que es tu regalo de cumpleaños, **sakura-kinomoto-fan**, no te iba a dejar sin nada siendo tú mi mejor amiga

**TM: **y aunque no te conozcamos fisicamente, realmente te queremos como una hermana...

**Nat: **Exactamente, te quiero muchisimo y espero que te guste :3 también va de parte de Tiff, ella no ayudó un poco a escribirlo

**TM: **:) es adelantado, pero ¿que mas da? Esperamos que la pases bien en tus 15

**Nat: **Como todos saben, los personajes no son nuestros, son de CLAMP

**TM:** la historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solo para regalar y para felicitar ;)

**Nat: **Disfrutala, amiga :)

**No Hablaré Más**

Era una hermosa noche, adornada por las distantes estrellas que se reían de mi soledad. ¿En que momento acepté ir al baile con Tomoyo si sabía de ante mano que Eriol iba? Fue un grave error. Me encontraba fuera del salón, sentada cómodamente en el pasto… Imaginando como estaría él.

La fuerte música me incitaba a entrar, pero había tanta gente ahí, que no me apetecía asfixiarme de calor allí dentro. Una suave melodía llamó mi atención, así que no dudé en levantarme con rapidez y moverme con agilidad entre la gente.

_Pronto lo entenderás_

_Y descubrirás_

_Que al vivir lograras_

_Aprender a amar_

_Y a la vez aprender_

_A dejar atrás_

_El dolor, el rencor_

_Y la decepción_

Aquella suave canción extrañamente me relajó y me trajo recuerdos de mi niñez. Para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba frente al escenario observando la pasión con la que el joven cantaba y tocaba la guitarra. Sus ojos de tono ámbar me encerraron en una prisión de la cual no podía y no quería salir. Su rebelde cabello insistía en tapar uno de sus ojos cafés, dándole un aire misterioso… complementado con su hermosa, blanca y brillante sonrisa.

_Lo que un día inició_

_Tiene que terminar_

_Es algo normal_

_Es todo un ciclo sin final_

_Para poder a otro día avanzar_

_Debes dar más de ti_

Aunque mi esmeralda vista seguía como imán pegada a la de él, muchas preguntas azotaban mi cabeza, sin decir que el sencillo vestido blanco con aquel -incómodo- lazo negro que levabaen la cintura estaba a punto de ser manchado por el ponche que Eriol llevaba en mano.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, un acto exagerado teniendo en cuenta que era solo un jugo. Espere sentir algún liquido en la tela, pero nunca sucedió. Lo único que llegué a sentir fueron unos fornidos brazos tomándome en el aire, y mis pies flotando.

–¿Qué demonios…?-mascullé viendo al suelo

–¿Estas bien?-inquirió la voz del joven y guapo cantante

–No creo que muera por que le caiga un ponche-replicó una chica que reconocí como Sanako- Te tomas demasiadas preocupaciones por esta chica, amor

Momento ¿Escuché bien? ¿Llamó "amor" al adonis que me sostenía en brazos? ¿Por qué lo llamó así? O mejor: ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Ok, me volví oficialmente loca. Tenia una extraña pero a la vez agradable sensación de reconocimiento, de conocerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero no tenía idea de por qué.

–¿Gracias?-dije dudosa antes de salir corriendo

Hacia ya dos semanas desde aquello, me había encontrado en varias ocasiones al joven en los pasillos del colegio. Tenía unas inexplicables ganas de saber quien era, de averiguar todo sobre él, el por qué del sentimiento de reconocerlo… Pero el hecho de que Sanako con su caminar de princesita y sus faldas cortas lo tuvieran como un pobre tonto… no me agradaba.

No me apuré en llegar a clase, después de todo aun era muy temprano. Dejé las cosas en mi sitio, y comencé a hacer un rápido recuento para ver si no olvidaba nada, hasta que la triste pero cierta sinfonía llegó a mí.

_Escoger entre el ganador_

_Y el perdedor_

_En un mundo dividido en dos_

_Yo prefiero ser el perdedor_

_Pues valoran más_

_Lo que se les da_

_Ya que al perder_

_Saben lo que hay que arriesgar_

La dulce letra me entró de lleno, y no dudé en dirigirme hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella canción. Al estar frente al lugar, me encontré con aquellos ojos cafés que -sin duda alguna- me habían hecho falta.

_Pronto lo entenderás_

_La belleza es más_

_De lo que el dolor te puede causar_

_Y veras que al pasar el tiempo es más_

_El dolor que tendrás que sobrellevar_

Se acercó a mí con sigilo, sentí como si mis piernas fueran a fallarme en cualquier momento al tener esa intensa mirada ambarina sobre mí. Su dulce y melodiosa voz me invitó a cantar con él, pero me carcomía el miedo. Sólo Tomoyo me había escuchado cantar.

Ella, con sus bellos ojos amatistas, tenía a más de la mitad de chicos tras ella… pero su corazón pertenecía al inglés Eriol Hiragizawa. Tenía una esbelta figura, y cabe decir que su cabello negro azabache le llegaba a la cintura… Realmente era hermosa.

Tal vez se preguntaran… ¿Y yo? Pues, simple: el chico del que alguna vez me enamoré desapareció mágicamente de la faz de la Tierra. Fue mi vecino cuando éramos niños, pasábamos todas las tardes juntos… Éramos inseparables. Hasta que un día tuvo que marcharse por que su madre debía volver a china. Aquella separación fue tan dolorosa… que olvidé la mayoría de recuerdos junto a él.

–Canta conmigo, Sakura-pidió, me sobresalté

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-inquirí, curiosa

–Lo sabrás luego-me guiñó un ojo

Hasta ese momento no había puesto atención a su simétrico rostro, a su cuadrada y masculina quijada, a su sedoso cabello castaño, como el mío. Su fornido pecho, sus torneadas piernas y aquellos fuertes brazos que me habían tenido entre ellos.

–Me da miedo-confesé- sólo lo he hecho frente a Tomoyo

–Algo me dice que tu voz es hermosa-me sonrojé violentamente- Déjame comprobarlo

Asentí algo dudosa. Me entregó una hoja con la letra de aquella hermosa canción escrita.

_Para proteger lo que te importa más_

_Debes aceptar que hay cosas_

_Que sacrificar_

_Para poder a un nuevo dia avanzar_

_Debes dejarlo atrás_

–Lo sabía-murmuró-Tu voz es preciosa-me sonrojé- y sonrojada te vez hermosa

–Si sigues así me lo terminaré creyendo-comenté más roja, si se podía

–No me he presentado, ¿cierto?-negué-Soy Syaoran, Syaoran Li

–Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto… aunque ya lo sabías

Me regañé mentalmente ¿Por qué había dicho eso? ¡Fue una completa estupidez! Bueno, fue lo más coherente que pude decir. Pero aun así ¿Qué rayos me estaba haciendo este chico? Sacudí mi cabeza y Li rió.

–A mi no me hace gracia, Li-repliqué- Aun no entiendo como sabes mi nombre

–Bien, Kinomoto… Si quieres saberlo, te espero en el jardín trasero a la hora de almuerzo

–Pero yo…

–Hasta luego, Sakura

No tuve tiempo de replicar, pues el inoportuno timbre sonó y desapareció con él. Salí de mi trance y eché carrera hacia la clase: llegaría tarde. Ya, en serio ¿Qué demonios tenia ese chico que hacia que me olvidara de todo?

Al llegar, Tomoyo me miraba con reprobación, quise replicar algo… Pero el profesor ya estaba en la pizarra escribiendo jeroglíficos. Me encogí de hombros y tomé asiento, tratando de sacar la mirada de Li, de mis pensamientos.

–¿Sucede algo, señorita Kinomoto?-me preguntó el profesor al verme distraída

–Eh… No, sólo pensaba

–Pues no "piense" en mi clase

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse de mi. Sentí mis mejillas arder y deseé que se abriera un hueco en el aula y me tragara… Bajé la mirada y me concentré en el aburrido problema de trigonometría. Las clases y los recesos pasaron con bastante rapidez, asombrándome por completo. Con forme el reloj se acercaba a la hora de almuerzo, mis nervios hacían estragos en mi interior.

Nuevamente el molesto sonido del timbre traspasó mis oídos… Dejándome petrificada. Corrí al lugar en el que habíamos "quedado", me asombré al llegar… Todo estaba perfectamente decorado para un perfecto picnic… junto con un ramo de rosas rojas.

–¿Te gusta?-preguntó la voz de Li a mis espaldas

–Etto… si, es hermoso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–Me pareció un lindo detalle, Kinomoto

–Apenas y nos conocemos

–Yo sé todo sobre ti-comentó, me sobresalté- sé que vives con tu padre, tu hermano y tu gato kero… que tu mejor amiga es Tomoyo Daidouji

–Eso medio instituto lo sabe

–También sé que tu color favorito es el violeta-me sonrojé, no sé ni por qué- sé que detestas las cucarachas, las lombrices, los gusanos, los ciempiés… en resumen, todo lo que se arrastre y que tu maldito gato es un glotón

–¿Cómo rayos sabes todo eso?

–Eso lo tendrás que averiguar tú sola, también sé que tu madre era una persona muy buena, Nadeshiko…

–¿Qué qué? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre? ¿y como es eso de que se llevaba bien con tu madre?

–Haces muchas preguntas

El chico podría ser muy guapo… que ahora temía que fuera un acosador ¡Dios mio! ¡Era la segunda vez que hablaba con él… Bueno, la tercera y ya sabía la historia de mi vida!

–Yo, Bueno… Li, no sé que decirte

–Sakura, sé que mi novia te…

–¿Novia?-interrumpí- ¿Cuál?

–Sanako-tragué duro- sé que ella te ha molestado mucho estos días y…

_¿Lo dudas?_, repliqué en mi mente

–No quiero hablar del tema-interrumpí nuevamente

–Me enamoré de ti-dijo de pronto

–¿Qué?

–Te amé desde… siempre

–No me interesa escucharlo-repliqué, di media vuelta e intenté caminar, pero me tomó la mano- Suéltame

–No hablaré más… pero quédate conmigo

–Lo que tú sientes no es más que una obsesión

Me solté con brusquedad de su agarre y tomé camino hacia la clase… con las esperanzas de que Tomoyo estuviera ahí. Me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí, así que tomé impulso y salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a mi casa. En el camino, podía sentir a la perfección las lágrimas rodar por mi piel… Pero no sabía por que lloraba de esa manera. Al llegar a mi casa, ignoré las preguntas de Touya y me encerré en la habitación que alguna vez fue de mis padres… Por que papá no tuvo el valor de entrar nuevamente ahí luego de su muerte. Realmente era el único lugar que me tranquilizaba

_¿Por qué debo ser así? Es el primer chico que se interesa por mi y yo lo rechazo de la peor manera_

_Por que el chico es un acosador_

_Pero… aun así fui muy grosera_

_¿y eso qué?_

Ok, me volví loca… Ahora hasta discuto conmigo misma. Entre lamento y lamento, escuché a mi hermano hablando con alguien en la cocina, luego los pasos de alguien subiendo las escaleras y por último… unos golpes en la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Tomoyo sonriéndome con dulzura.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Sólo me preguntaba por qué te saltaste japonés-contestó mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba a mi habitación- ¿Qué te sucedió?

–Nada… importante-murmuré mientras me sentaba en la cama

–Dime

–Si prometes no decirle nada a Touya

–Bien, esto me dice que tiene que ver con un chico

–Si, digo no… Bueno, si y no

–¿Eh?

–Si, tiene que ver con un chico

–¿Y es…?

–Syaoran Li-respondí- él… él…

–¿Él, qué?

–¡Está obsesionado conmigo!

–No lo está-dijo pensativa- él me preguntó si tenias novio o alguien que te gustara y dije que no

–Tomoyo…-dije conteniendo mis ganas de gritarle

–Quería saber como te enamoraba

–¿qué?-dije con culpabilidad

Pasaron 3 meses desde que me enteré de que los sentimientos de Li eran verdaderos, pero no tuve el valor de mirarlo a la cara… Siempre se encontraba con Sanako o -curiosamente- con Eriol. La primera me veía con desprecio, como culpándome de algo que no sabía quien era.

–Sakura-me llamó Li a la salida- Necesito hablar contigo

–También necesito decirte algo-sonreí

–Me voy a España mañana-confesó, quise largarme a llorar

–¿Por qué?

–Debo pensar

–Esto es… por mi, ¿cierto?-él guardó silencio

No aguanté más y corrí a casa de Tomoyo, no sin antes pedir permiso para dormir en casa de ella. Me solté a llorar como idiota en su regazo, hasta que ambas nos quedamos dormidas. Era increíble lo que YO había causado… Perdería a un gran chico… que lastimé.

–Sakura-me llamó- Despierta de una vez, Sakurita…. No todo está perdido

–¿A que te refieres?-dije restregándome los ojos- Ve al aeropuerto, no todo esta perdido

Olvidé por completo que andaba en pijamas color rosa con ositos por todo lado, en ese momento me interesaba más llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto que mis vergonzosos pijamas. Tenía que recuperar al chico que me abandonaría sin saber mis sentimientos.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, y la verdad estaba agotada, pero tenía que llegar antes de que se marchara… y poco me importaba si Sanako estaba con él. Llegué al aeropuerto ahogándome por la falta de oxigeno y por el cansancio de la carrera. Alcé mi vista unos momentos, para encontrarme con el ámbar tono de su mirada.

Me quede petrificada… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía miedo de decirle: _"Li, descubrí que también te amo"_ y que él respondiera un: _"Como tú dijiste, era sólo una obsesión… realmente amo a Sanako_" No soportaría escuchar eso.

Me apoyé en las rodillas y comencé a respirar agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido. Se arrodilló frente a mi, y sin querer me sonrojé. Lo miré a la cara, perdiéndome en sus lagunas ámbares… Hasta que una pregunta me volvió a la realidad:

–¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

–¿Qué no es obvio?-repliqué agitada y molesta- Vine por ti, idiota

–¿Por qué?

–Por que descubrí… que te amo-confesé avergonzada

–Aun no lo recuerdas ¿cierto?-inquirió dolido

–¿Recordar? ¿Qué cosa?

–Yo era aquel niño con el que tú jugabas en la tarde, tu vecino… Recuerdo cuando la señora Nadeshiko nos preparaba galletas con chocolate caliente cada vez que tú y yo nos escapábamos de Touya y nos empapábamos en la lluvia…

Aquellos recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos, y no pude evitar que mi vista se nublara a causa de las abundantes lágrimas que luchaban por salir. ¿Cómo no lo pensé? Seguía siendo el mismo, solo que más alto y más guapo… Pasé años buscándolo, sin saber que lo tenía frente a mi.

–¿Es en serio? ¿Tú eras aquel mocoso con el cual Touya pasaba peleando para que no se acercara a mi?

–Claro que era yo, aun recuerdo cuando conociste a mi prima, Mei Ling… Las dos pasaban peleándose

–Disculpa, pero yo nunca comencé las peleas… Ella andaba diciendo a todo el mundo que tú eras su prometido, y a mi me trataba muy mal… No me iba a dejar

Me sonrojé furiosamente, eso quería decir que yo había malinterpretado todo. Me avergoncé y bajé mi mirada esmeralda, clavándola en la cerámica y mis pantuflas de conejito. No tenia como verlo a la cara.

–Debo irme, Sakura-murmuró- No me pienso quedar si sigues pensando que soy un acosador

Levante mi mirada con asombro. ¿Ahora leía mentes?

–No, no leo mentes

Lo miré con incredulidad. Si no lee mentes… Yo soy Jennifer Aniston

–Bueno, diría que no eres Jennifer Aniston, pero aún en pijamas eres más hermosa que ella

–¿Cómo rayos sabes lo que…?

–Todo lo dijiste en voz alta-explicó, interrumpiéndome

–Ahora… ¿Te irás?

–Debo hacerlo

–Pero… quédate, por favor… necesito que te quedes aquí… conmigo

–Sakura…

–Sé que fui una completa tonta al rechazarte de esa manera, pero no soportaba el no saber nada de ti y que tú supieras todo sobre mi… No soportaba el hecho de no recordarte, y mucho menos que Sanako…

–Ella ya está muy lejos de aquí-interrumpió

–La vi ayer contigo-repliqué

–Está lejos… de mi corazón, rompí con ella hace mucho… Ayer quería que le diera otra oportunidad

–Entonces… quédate, si te herí… No fue mi intención, te necesito aquí; conmigo

–Sakura, no hables más… Me quedaré contigo… para siempre-y me abrazó


End file.
